


Poor Pyrrha

by CJ_the_Writer_Chick



Category: RWBY
Genre: Grimm - RWBY, Other, RWBY au, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_the_Writer_Chick/pseuds/CJ_the_Writer_Chick
Summary: Cat Faunus!Pyrrha finds herself in heat, and the only way she can relieve herself is through some good old fashioned Grimm fucking





	Poor Pyrrha

Pyrrha Nikos was without a doubt the most strong and powerful student at Beacon Academy. Her background in tournament fighting and being the top of her class at Sanctum Academy definitely pushed her forward, keeping her ahead of the curb. The high rank of the red headed cat Faunus put her above the rest, and therefore, she was used to having people stammer over themselves just to get an opportunity to meet her, talk to her, or even spar with her. To everyone on the outside, it seemed like Pyrrha had it all. However, there were a lot of things Pyrrha didn’t have, one of which being a way to relieve herself whenever she was in heat.

Yes, whenever poor Pyrrha would go into heat, it’d be damn near impossible for the invincible girl to find a solid and dependable way of relief. This was probably the biggest problem a Faunus in Remnant could have, and Pyrrha was too embarrassed to really tell anyone about it. The girl was even too shy to tell her fellow Faunus friends, Blake or Velvet, about it. So, what do you do when you’re desperate to get fucked and you’re too shy to tell any of your friends about it? Well, you do the next logical thing and do what Pyrrha does: go to the Emerald Forest.

It was no secret to anyone that the Emerald Forest was full of Grimm, and it was also no secret to anyone that the Grimm there were incredibly horny creatures. Of course Pyrrha was more than aware of this. When Pyrrha made her first walk to Emerald Forest, she was of course nervous to all be damned. However, after a brilliant night of fucking, Pyrrha knew she was definitely hooked. Ever since then, she made it a point to go to the Emerald Forest every time she had a serious case of heat.

Now, Pyrrha continued walking through the near pitch black forest, completely weaponless. She learned that carrying her weapons with her only helped to aggravate the local Grimm. After walking for a bit, Pyrrha stopped and opened her ears to the sound of low snarling. Pyrrha’s green eyes looked around, looking to find the source. When she couldn’t find the Grimm, she decided to make herself an easier target for the creatures of the night. She did this by stripping herself down, starting by unbuttoning her school shirt, then dropping her skirt to the forest floor. This left her in a lacey dark red bra and a pair of dark red boy-shorts with a distinguishable wet mark on her crotch from her leaking pussy.

“Hello?” Pyrrha called out, the Faunus girl looking this way and that throughout the forest.

Suddenly, from behind her, a large growl rang throughout the forest as an Alpha Beowolf jumped from the bushes. A shriek left Pyrrha’s throat as the Grimm tackled her onto her stomach, pinning the Faunus down and tore her panties off with one large swipe of its claws. Pyrrha let out a high pitched squeak as she felt the heat of the Grimm cock slowly pressing against her asshole. Her green eyes widened in fear, for that wasn’t the hole she needed to be fucked.

But there was no negotiating with a Beowolf.

With a triumphant howl, the Grimm thrust its hips forward. Pyrrha let out a loud scream as her virgin asshole was penetrated by the cherry red cock of the Alpha. There was no stopping this now, this was happening. And despite the jolt of pain that shot through her body as her anus was pounded with such savageness, Pyrrha couldn’t deny how wet her pussy was becoming. Her juices leaked onto the forest floor, creating a tiny puddle of her obvious enjoyment of getting her ass banged.

The Alpha continued stretching out her asshole, its knot increasingly getting closer to penetrating her butt as well. She moaned and groaned as her body jerked forward with every hard thrust into her, and she was trying to block out the pain and focus on the pleasure. But any thought of blocking out the pain was diminished when Pyrrha felt the Grimm’s fat knot slowly push its way into her tight asshole, stretching it to its limit. The knot slipped inside her, locking her to the Beowolf and green lighting the Grimm to begin the next phase of its plan.

Pyrrha’s green orbs shot open as the Grimm knotted in her behind came, shooting its sperm into her ass like a high pressured fire hose. Her eyes resorted to rolling into her skull as the warm spunk began inflating her stomach like a balloon. The Beowolf had so much nut to release into the poor girl’s ass, the beast taking a whole five minutes to empty its load into Pyrrha’s ruined asshole. After taking the time to finish inside Pyrrha, the Alpha Beowolf slowly began to drag its cock out of the girl. At first, Pyrrha’s asshole clung to the large knot lodged inside her, but soon, the knot came out with a rather loud pop.

Immediately, cum began flowing out of Pyrrha’s ass like a waterfall. The Alpha Beowolf, content for the night, crawled away back into the night, leaving the naked and cum filled Pyrrha by herself. After letting a rather pitiful moan, Pyrrha groaned and tried to pull herself to her feet. Her legs felt like jelly, and it became very apparent that walking, let alone standing, was not going to be an option available for her. Sighing, Pyrrha let herself fall back onto the floor.

Unfortunately for Pyrrha, this only attracted a lot of unwanted attention. Her cum stuffed ass seemed to attract another species of Grimm, this one more rare than others. The Beringel didn’t typically inhabit the Emerald Forest, but a horde of them had been recently been sighted in the area. This was now more apparent as the large ape like Grimm with a horses cock approached poor Pyrrha. It began eyeing its prey before immediately deciding to try its best to breed the Faunus slut.

Pyrrha perked up a bit at the feeling of a presence, but before she could even try to see what was with her, her ponytail was grabbed. A light yelp escaped her throat as the Beringel pulled her head up right beside it’s cock. Pyrrha whimpered slightly as she felt the pure heat radiating off of it, the Faunus girl not knowing where the Grimm was trying to go with this. However, the Beringel was fully aware of what it was doing and where it’s current target was: Pyrrha’s wonderful cat ears.

When Pyrrha began to feel the cock aim upwards and slowly begin to prod at her ear, she immediately began entering a panicked state. She squirmed in the Beringel’s grip, but it was holding onto her ponytail with the strength of a thousand Goliath’s. There was no way she was going to be able to break free. This realization made Pyrrha’s heart sank, especially as the massive cock began sinking into her ear.

A high pitched moan escaped Pyrrha’s throat as that humongous fuckstick tore its way through her ear, plunging in deep and making her entire body shiver. The Beringel let out what appeared to be a distorted chuckle before thrusting its hips forward with all its strength. Now Pyrrha really screamed, as the Beringel’s cock drove into her ear, nearly hilting itself in her hole in the one thrust. Pyrrha’s eyes crossed as her tongue rolled out of her mouth.

She needed to stay conscious though. Every girl who took Grimm Studies knew that by passing out, you were essentially telling the Grimm that they could do whatever they wanted with you, no limits involved. And with how big some of the Grimm grow to be, that could be a very dangerous problem. Because of this, the Champion of Sanctum Academy, had to try to force herself conscious and power through the ear fucking. However, the Beringel was beginning to set a rapid pace at fucking her ear, ramming it in and out of the small hole at a punishing pace.

In and out, in and out, the Beringel’s horse like member destroyed Pyrrha’s cat ear as it traveled deeper and deeper inside her skull It was completely plausible that the Beringel didn’t even know it was fucking a Faunus girl, as the only thing it was focused on was the wonderfully tight hole it was shoving its dick into. And now the only thing it was dead set on was hilting itself in her and unleashing its seed deep inside.

This was unfortunate news for Pyrrha. Speaking of, the poor girl was on the verge of unconsciousness, fading in and out before breathing heavily to try and force herself to stay awake. She could feel the cock getting deeper into her skull, fucking her insides as raw as possible. Then, her green eyes began twitching as she felt the cock begin to stir. The invincible girl only had mere moments to brace herself for what was about to come flooding into her head.

The Beringel let out a triumphant roar as it came, its thick, white cum spraying from the tip of its massive cock and directly into Pyrrha’s head. The impact of the cum pooling into her head hit Pyrrha like a punch to the head. She felt the cock in her ear spasming as it shot out torrents of jizz as well as the feeling of her brain being drowned in the Beringel’s spunk. She was now beginning to feel lightheaded, but what really took her by surprise was the fact that the Grimm was still thrusting deeper into her. Even as it still came into Pyrrha, it didn’t stop slamming its gigantic bitch breaker into the cat Faunus.

That did it. Pyrrha lost the battle with herself, her eyes closing as she slipped into unconsciousness. The Beringel immediately noticed this, and let go of her ponytail, now opting to grab her head in its giant hands. With its new handle, the Beringel really began fucking Pyrrha now, using its full strength to ram its cock through her ear. Wet slapping noises filled the forest as the Beringel went to town on poor Pyrrha’s ear. However, it didn’t take long before things started going down hill.

Firstly, after ten minutes of fucking the unconscious Pyrrha’s right ear, the Grimm finally managed to have its cock break through her left ear. The cock had gone all the way through Pyrrha, a feat that hadn’t been seen before. The Beringel observed its own dick, looking at it going in through one ear and than out the other. It was curious by this, but it didn’t take long before it realized that like this, it couldn’t fuck Pyrrha. So, it decided to try and get its cock out.

Unfortunately for the Beringel, this was a tight hole it had rammed its cock into, so getting it out wasn’t going to be an easy task. However, the Beringel decided to grab Pyrrha’s head and use it as leverage to try and pull its cock out of her cum filled head. Surprisingly, this began to work, as the Grimm saw its cock slowly but surely begin to slide out of Pyrrha’s head. Seeing this, the Beringel decided to pull harder now, and this is when things went even more downhill.

With one strong, final pull, the Beringel was able to rip its cock out of Pyrrha’s head, succeeding in its mission to do so. However, in the process, it seemed the Grimm applied too much force, for as it finally yanked its massive bitch breaker out of Pyrrha’s head, it also put too much pressure onto her head as a loud snap filled the forest. While the Beringel reveled in having its cock free, Pyrrha’s body slumped to the ground. Turning around the Beringel eyed the body of the once Invincible Girl and did the next reasonable thing it could think of.

Grabbing her ponytail once more, the Beringel dragged Pyrrha off deeper into the forest, where the rest of its horde was waiting. They all needed some holes to ravage as well.


End file.
